Happy Birthday to me
by akiho13
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday! Yay! The rabbit is out looking for everyone, ready to celebrate, ignoring his duties as a Bookman. Though what does he get on this search of his? OC is involved. Same one from Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own any of D . Gray-Man or its characters. OCs are involved.

* * *

Lavi's POV

I skipped uncharacteristically down the corridors. "Today is the day~! Oh, today is the day~!" I was of course excited for the day today. August tenth, which is of course, my birthday! Happy day, oh happy day! I usually don't do much for my birthday. Gramps gets me a little something and says happy birthday. That's about it though. But as of recent, I've been able to celebrate my birthday! Now that I'm at the Black Order, everyone cares.

I trailed around the Order looking for each of my friends, starting with Lenalee. She probably has something special in store.

Not until I passed the Cafeteria, did I find anyone. "Hey! Short Stack, what's up?" I sat next to Allen. "Hi Lavi." He greeted then went back to his food. "Do you know what day it is today?" I grinned. Allen looked up in thought. He must know. Probably just messing with me. "Hm...I know!" I grinned wider. This will be the first time Allen is around for my birthday. He only came around recently, so I want to hear him say it.

"It's the day the Cafeteria gets more dishes, right?" I sighed and hit my head on the table. "No Allen...No it's not..."

"So what day is it?" Allen questioned. I sat up and took his shoulders in my grasp. "My birthday, Allen. Today is my birthday." He smiled politely at me. "Happy birthday, Lavi." I smiled back. "Thanks Allen." He looked away for a minute.

"That might explain why Jerry is fixing that..." I perked up. "Hm?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Just...hey, why don't you go find Lenalee? I think she's looking for you." I nodded. "Kay."

After standing to leave, I waved at Allen. "Thanks, Short Stack!"

"My name is Allen. And, anytime Lavi." He gave a smile at the end of his sentence.

Once the Cafeteria was out of my hands reach again, I left for the lab to maybe find her there.

On my way to the Lab, I ended up passing a female samurai. "Hey there, Yu~!" Yu-chan glared at me with a cold look. "Shut up you damn rabbit." I shuddered at the name calling. "But Yu~! You know what today is!" He stared for a moment. "...Whatever." Then walked away. While pouting at Yu, I heard the clicks and bings of the Science Division. I walked to the entrance and peeked inside.

Inside, only few were working. Others were all...gone?

Reever was nearby, so I went to ask him where everyone is.

"Yo! Reever-san, do you know where everyone went?" He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Huh, oh. Lavi. Uh...I'm pretty sure Komui called most of the Division in for a meeting." I looked down. "Aw..."

"Why so sad, Lavi?"

"Well, today is a big day, and it seems like no one remembers it..." Reever gave a half smile. "I remember Lavi. Happy birthday." My smile was wide. "Thanks, Reever-san."

"Speaking of, here." He held out something in his hand. I went to grab it and he dropped it in my palms. "It should help you out." What was in my hand was a...pen? "Eh?"

"It's something I've had for a while. Every time I use it, whatever I write, comes out like it should. Good results usually come from it."

"Thanks Reever-san." I held it close in my grip.

"I thought you could use it with you being a Bookman and all." My eye twitched as my grip loosened on the item. "Yeah...a Bookman...See ya, Reever..." I pivoted to exit the room. "Bye, Lavi."

Not ten steps away from the Science Division, I ran into Lenalee. "Hi there, Lavi." Her smile was bright as always. "Hey, Lenalee."

"Happy Birthday." She held out a small box. "Is this for me?" She nodded. After unwrapping the gift, I found sliver earrings inside. They were lie the ones I usually wear, cut they had a small black cross carved into them. Immediately, I took off the pair I was wearing and switched the two out, placing the old pair in my pocket.

"They look good Lavi."

"Thanks Lenalee." We smiled at each other and hugged. I placed a small kiss on her cheek, and she did the same in return.

"Well I have to go. Bye, Lavi."

"See ya Lenalee." We waved goodbye and went on with our days. At least someone remembers my birthday. Now to see if others do.

After long walks in the Order, I only found the aforementioned people, Krory, Miranda, and the Old Coot. Krory didn't remember, but apologized for not knowing, and promised to make it up to me. Same goes for Miranda. The Panda on the other hand remembered, as usual, and this time said 'Happy birthday' and gave me rights to a day of pranking. So I get to do whatever I want and he wont kick or hit me for it for a whole day of my choosing. That's something exciting.

Aside from that, I've basically seen everyone today. Almost everyone anyways. For some reason, Rosio has been out all day today. Either that or is hiding somewhere. Did she forget too? It's possible, yet depressing.

I sighed while walking farther towards the higher floors of the Order, attempting to find a good thinking spot to take a break.

Soon I turned a corner and saw Rosio sitting on the banister.

"Rosio?" She turned to look at me. "Hey Lavi. Nice to see you." Okay, nice to see me? Something's wrong.

"What's up?" I leaned against the banister beside her. "Nothing much. Just people watching. Getting bored." I glanced up at her. "People watching?" Her shoulders shrugged. "A habit. I noticed a lot of people going out today and coming back with some sort of sack or bag or box or something at least. Either way, they left with noting, and came back with something." My grin went from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder why?" Almost a sarcastic tone was added to her voice. Before I could ask if she knew what day it was, she stood on the banister and jumped to the ground beside me. "So why are you walking about today?"

"Eh?"

"I saw you walking around. Told you I was people watching." My red hair bounced slightly as my head tilted. "Either way..." She unclasped the bag on her belt and pulled out a miniature box. It was almost flat, and it had a rectangular shape to it. It wasn't colorful like Lenalee's. Just a plain red.

She gave a half smile that also seemed half hearted. "Happy birthday, Lavi." I took the box and looked down at it. "What's this?"

"Your present. What else?" I lightly chuckled. "I meant what's inside?"

"How about you try opening it?" She was being sarcastic as usual. I shrugged and opened the box. Inside was a chain. "Hm?" I inspected the oddly crafted metal.

"It's a chain. The fact is, we keep secrets from each other a lot, as I've learned, with you being a Bookman Successor and I being a Noah an Exorcist. There are many things each of us don't know that we need to know, but only one of us knows the information needed by the other. If that makes any sense." My smile faded at the serious aura of this. "...So you're saying that I know things you need to know, and you know things I need to know..."

"Basically, yeah. Whenever you need information about something, bring that chain as a pass to gain the info." I was confused. "And how does that work?" She sighed. "Each time you get a piece of information that would be considered a secret, in my terms at least, we'll break off one of those links." After letting go of one of the ends of the chain, it hit the floor and made a rattling noise.

"That's a long chain..."

"There's a lot of secrets. Many secrets between the Noah and Bookman." Her eyes were harsh. My eye mirrored her eyes.

I placed the chain best I could in my pocket without the earrings. "Thank you, Rosio."

"You're welcome, Lavi. Also, you get one secret free. So go ahead and ask. This is only for right now." I thought for a moment as to what I would want to know right now. "Hm...well...there are two things I want to know." She raised an eyebrow. "And they are...what?" My lips curved up in a grin. "One, what is everyone planning that's so special today? And two..." She crossed her arms. "Two?"

"And two, is the Noah attracted to the Bookman Successor?" She blushed. "Well...one I'll have to show you. As for two..." She cleared her throat. "The Noah Family is not attracted to the Bookman whatsoever. Why would they be?" My eyebrows furrowed. "I meant you, Rosio." She gave a sly smile and said, "You said the Noah. Try wording things correctly, Lavi."

"But don't you?"

"Who's to say?" She shrugged as if she was ignoring the point. "But that's not fair Rosio!"

"Since when is anything fair?"

"I'll use one of the links!"

"Can't ask a question twice~"

"That's cheating!"

"So?"

Before I realized it, we had already made our way down to the cafeteria. "Tell me~!"

"Nope. Now, happy birthday, Lavi." I looked to the doorway. "Huh?" She opened the doors and inside everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!" All of them were there. Each of my friends hadn't forgotten. They were just messing with me. But, why did Reever, Lenalee, and Rosio give me their gifts before instead of here like everyone else?

Once the afternoon of playing around was over, everyone went back to their missions and such. I then confronted Rosio.

"Hey, why did you, Lenalee, and Reever-san give me your gifts before the party?" She thought for a moment. "Well, mine needed an explanation, so I had to be there in front of you to tell you. I guess Reever and Lenalee just felt like being special. They do care about you a lot Lavi. You know that." I thought back about the two. Lenalee was the first person I saw here, and Reever has always been there for people when they're in need or just need someone to talk to seriously and calmly.

"Also Lavi, one more thing. Yes." I left my thought process and looked at her. "Eh?"

"Yes."

"...Huh?" She shook her head. "Never mind. You'll figure it out later. Either way, I hope you had a happy birthday." My grin came back again. "Yeah. It was great. I'm glad we're all here together. I really do love you guys-" My voice caught in my throat when I saw Gramps standing far behind Rosio, glaring at me like I was about to say something important.

A secret...that chain...I...I'm not sure I could use it. Not as a Bookman anyways. That would betray...wait...no...I can't betray anyone. There's no one to betray in the first place...

I looked down.

A Bookman has no affiliation with anyone. Not anyone. No friends, no official name, no known family to others, nothing...were just...a shell. A shell can't betray someone...

"Lavi?"

"Y-Yes?" I looked towards the blonde in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Well see you Lavi." She turned her back and waved.

"Yeah. See ya..."

As soon as Rosio left, the Old Panda made his way to me. I looked down at him. He glared up. "What are you doing, Lavi?" I looked away. "I was talking..."

"No you weren't. You were fraternizing with others. A Bookman is to be kept out of history. I'll look over that event that just took place, since that wasn't your fault entirely. Though it is not alright to start associating closely with others. Now, I heard about that chain of yours." My eyes were wide. I looked towards him and sat on my knees to grip his shoulders. "Don't you dare take advantage of-" I was hit. I let go.

"You will find the information we as Bookman need for history. Nothing more. I will know if you do. You know your job as a Bookman, Lavi. Follow it." He then left. I sat with my legs crossed and fists clenched. "I wont let him take this...this friendship I've gained...but..." My white knuckles faded back to normal as I loosened my fists. "I...I don't have friends..." I glanced to the side. "I have ink..."

Komui walked past. "Happy birthday Lavi." He then left.

"Yeah...happy birthday to me..."

* * *

Author's note: Wow! That ending was depressing! God, I feel horrible now...though this could end up being part of my story. Who knows? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Birthday to Lavi! My favorite rabbit! ^^

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


End file.
